The Legendary Riolu
by Superstar 112
Summary: This is a story of a Riolu named Ryouma, that will change the Pokemon History throughout the Pokemon world.
1. Chapter 1 - The Lone Pokemon

**Hi Guys! It's me! I know you were expecting another chapter for "Hamtaro's Adventure - Kingdom Hearts" but I have decided that I would put a hold on it and created this new story.**

**And once again, there are going to be some familiar lines in this story...**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own ****Pokémon. It belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1 - The Lone Pokémon<strong>

The wind was cold, very cold, and it suited the little Riolu. The poor thing was curled up unaware of the world surrounding him. The night hung in the sky, as the young Riolu looked up it seemed to be mocking him. He tried to build up the strength to move, but he couldn't summon the aura inside his body. He could still remember the feeling when he was training to become an Aura user like his Parents and his people. He had felt almost invincible, as if he could take any foe. But now, he felt empty. He felt as if his body had been drained of all energy, all fire. And he didn't know why.

It was the thing he could focus with him in his traumatized state he was engulfed in. He couldn't remember how he became half-buried in the snow and have unclaimed memories.

Very slowly, she found the strength to get up. Everything was pure white from the storm a few hours ago, except the mouth of a cave that was a few feet away from him. Thinking it was better than lying in the snow, she hobbled toward it. Thankfully she wouldn't be a lonely resident for a while.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

"Ryo! Hurry up you're going to be late for school!" Lucario called to her son. Ryo, the youngest Riolu of a family of Lucario, ran about, trying to get ready for school. As he ran towards the front door, his mom and dad were waiting for him.

"Mommy, I can walk to school by myself. I'm only nine years old!" Ryo whimpered to his over-protective parents.

"But you can't use Aura son. And I don't want my baby to get hurt." Ryo's mother said to him. "Hold on, you hair isn't set right again." She bent over and brushed his head, trying to get his orange fur under control.

He pulled away from her. "Stop mommy, you're embarrassing me…" Ryo mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Now Ryo, be nice to your mother." His father told him in his firm tone. "Now, you two head to school. I'll see you after school buddy." He said, leaning over and patted Ryo's head.

"Bye dad." Ryo walked outside, looking at the rising sun, its warmth spreading over his body.

"Didn't you forget something son?"His mom said. Turning, Ryo then saw her walking towards him with his lunch pail in her jaw. Pawing the ground, He took it and wrapped it around his shoulder and started walking.

"Mommy, why can't I use Aura like any other Riolus or Lucarios?" Ryo asked, watching the ground as he walked. His school was far from his house and it always took a while to get there.

"Because your special, son." She answered without missing a beat, as if she anticipated the question.

"It's not fair, I'm the only Pokémon who can't fight at school. No one likes me, the other children make fun of me, and the teachers ignore me because of this. I feel like a freak… Can't I drop out mommy?" Ryo asked, looking at his mother.

"No, you will learn someday. You just have to think how those kids are acting and how they will act when you can use Aura."

"Then I'll be able to beat them up!" Ryo said eagerly.

"No, violence is never the answer. If you study hard, you will become a genius. You need to learn that violence will not solve all your issues." She said, keeping her head high while providing him with her valuable wisdom.

"Well, can I keep out of school until that day?" Ryo asked hopefully. The school was in sight, and so were all the Pokémon children.

"No. Hold still, your hair is getting crazy again." She bent over and started brushing his head. Riolu pulled away-again-and sat on his butt. He wasn't especially tired, he'd been walking this path for a few years now, but he was slightly sullen. Every day he came and was picked on by the other Pokémon kids. He couldn't fight back and the teachers didn't care enough to protect and baby a Pokémon that couldn't fight.

"Okay, bye mommy see you after school. I love you." Ryo said before running towards the school. As he got nearer, he felt two strong hands push his ribs and he fell over. As he fell, he saw who he thought jumped him. Tyrogue (Ty) one of the biggest bullies in the school, was snickering, standing in front of his older brothers Hitmonchan (Chan) and Hitmonlee (Lee) with his arms crossed. Ty and his older brothers were some of the strongest and most arrogant Pokémon in the school. They were generally bullies that picked on all the other Pokémon in the school. And they're favorite target was Ryouma.

"Move it, loser." Ty said, glaring at Ryo as he stood up. Sneering, he strode past him, making sure to shoulder Ryo as he past, and his brothers followed, not bothering to touch Ryo, treating him like he had an infectious disease. Entertaining thoughts on fire and Ty's head, which he played with a while before dispelling, Ryo saw all the other kids heading inside, and he followed them.

'Today's going to be a bad day.' He thought glumly.

Ryo was right. When he got inside, everyone sat away from him. Ryo was burning with anger, he wanted to scream 'Hey I don't have a disease people! So why do you treat me like a freak?!' As everyone settled down, the teacher, an Alakazam, started talking about different types of berries. Some were deadly, while the rarest types could reduce damage taken from super effective moves. Ryo was on the verge of falling asleep when Alakazam called on him.

"Ryo, since you seem to know everything about this subject to the point where you can take a nap, which type of berry reduces damage from Fire-Type moves?" He asked, standing directly over Ryo.

"Uhh…." Ryo then saw Ty snickering with his gang of Fighting-type friends over in the corner. "Wouldn't that be the Occa berry, sir?" He said politely, looking directly at Ty.

"Well, it seems I underestimated your knowledge Mr. Ryouma." Alakazam said, looking surprised but proud.

As Alakazam turned his back, Ryo stuck his tongue out at Ty, who glared at him and cracked his knuckles. Ty looked absolutely murderous; until Alakazam asked Ty which berry would restore health when hit by super effective moves. Ty looked at him as if he'd spoken another language.

Sighing, Alakazam asked the class as a whole when the signal for break rang out. Everyone stood up to leave when Alakazam shut the door with Psychic. "Until someone answers, you shall eat your lunch here." He said. Everyone groaned and got their lunches out when Ryo himself stood on his back legs.

"Sir?" Ryo asked. Alakazam nodded, giving Ryo permission to talk. "Wouldn't that be the rare Enigma berry, sir?" He questioned.

"Have a good lunch everybody." Alakazam released the door, and everyone stared, not at the door, but at Ryo. When Ty left, everyone came over and congratulated him. Several people asked Ryo, for the first time ever, to eat with them for lunch. Ryo cracked a rare smile and agreed. Maybe today isn't such a bad day after all.

Lunch was a whirl as Ryo was surrounded by people who recognized him as a fellow Pokémon. He sat and talked with all the other kids, laughing and enjoying themselves. It ended when Ty approached.

"Loser! Come over here." He yelled, cracking his knuckles while his brutish Machop thugs guffawed stupidly. Ryo then stood and walked over while the others looked at him. A Poochyena stood to stop him but Ryo shook his head. The Poochyena sat on his rear, growling ferociously.

"So you think you can make fun of me and humiliate me in class and get away with it?" He asked menacingly.

A Gothita, Gorliya, that Ryo was sitting next to stood up. She was extremely nice to Ryo and sat right next to him during lunch. "He did! What are you going to do about it?" She squeaked. Ty glared at her hatefully.

"First I'm going to Tackle him, then I'm going to Tackle you!" He growled, rushing forward.

The little Riolu braced himself for the pain, when he felt a powerful blast rushing up his paws, which he blast it out. He saw the blast race towards Ty, hitting him squarely in the chest. Ty screamed in pain as he flew backwards, crashing into his thuggish henchmen.

Ryo felt great. His body felt as if every fiber had a powerful blast raging inside it, and Ty had been put in his place. That's when Chan and Lee appeared behind their little brother. "What do you think you're doing, runt?" Chan asked, his fists clenching and loosening.

Ty got up and started crying, running behind his older brothers. Ryo tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't, but that only succeeded in making the two angrier.

"I think you need a lesson, freak!" Chan raised his fist to launch a blow at Ryo, who closed his eyes and braced himself for serious pain.

Before Chan's fist could connect, he was outlined in a blue aura. Wincing in pain, he was slowly picked up and thrown across the field. Turning, Ryo saw Gorliya's older sister, Gothitelle (Tessa) standing there, her eyes glowing blue. Ryo sighed and fell on his rear, Gorliya running up and sitting next to him. "Are you okay, Ryo?" she asked. Ryo turned and grinned.

"Yeah, I feel great, actually!"

Tessa walked over. "You okay, sister?" he asked. Gorilya nodded and jumped up and hugged her. Tessa turned to glare at

Lee.

"You got a problem, hurting my friends?"She asked, glaring at him deadly. Shaking his head, Lee walked over, picked up his unconscious brother, and walked away.

Even though Tessa took out Chan, Ryo was hailed as a hero.

The whole school was abuzz with the fight and Ryo's new fighting ability. He was hailed as a hero, and he wasn't alone anymore. Everyone wanted to sit next to him, and Alakazam seemed to smile when they walked in. Gorliya sat next to Ryo in class, and everyone seemed to warm up to him. Ryo's tails hadn't wagged so much in his life. Eventually his tail was tired and he just hummed to himself. "Ryouma…?" Alakazam asked. He looked up. "I know you're riding a Wailmer, but what berries restore health without making you confused?"

Ryo was humming to himself, and the answers came easy to him. "They would be Oran berry, Sitrus berry, and technically, an Enigma berry also, sir." He said. His humming combining with his tail wagging. Gorliya blushed as Ryo looked at her.

"That's right, and kudos on the Enigma berry, not many people would know that."

Ryo was on the brink of singing when a Pelipper landed in the doorway. "I'm sorry but, is Ryo here?" He asked, looking at Alakazam.

"Yes he's right there. Do you need something, sir?" Alakazam asked, looking nervous.

"Umm…I need to speak to him after class." As soon as he finished, the signal for school's end rang out and after everyone said good bye to Ryo and Alakazam, the three were left alone.

"Ryo, you need to hurry home." Pelipper said in a harsh tone.

"But I thought you needed to talk to me about something…?" Ryo asked.

"Yes…um, Ryo... this isn't easy to say, but your house is on fire. And your parents are missing."

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

Ryo ran, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he went. 'My home…is on fire…mommy and daddy are missing…are they…in the fire?!' He thought, so tired even his thoughts were slow. The trip from his house to the school was long, and he had run the better part of it.

As soon as Pelipper (Phil) had told him his house was burning, Ryo had bolted out the door. He had heard surprised gasps when he accidentally bumped by people, but he hadn't stop to apologize, which everyone knew was contrary to his normally kind nature. Some started running with him, asking what was wrong, but they didn't have enough stamina to keep up. He was running to find and save his parents.

'Please be okay mommy. Protect her dad!' Ryo thought. His house wasn't in sight, but it made matters all the worse when Ryo did see an orange glow coming from a distance. And the glow was coming from the direction of his house.

If he had looked back even once, he would have seen three lean, muscled Pokémon running after him with a vengeance. And he would have known to run faster.

Ryo was in pain. His side was cramping from running, his legs had turned into Geodudes, but he still kept going. Deep down, Ryo realized he probably wouldn't be much help to his parents in a fire, but that didn't stop him. Three Fighting-Types (Ty, Lee and Chan) did, though, when they jumped and landed a few yards in front of him.

He stopped running, if he had continued he would have run straight into Ty's fist. "Well loser, it doesn't look like there's anybody around to protect you!" Ty sneered, the bottom of his face scarred from Ryo's Aura Sphere attack. "This time, I'm going to pulverize you!"

"Please! My house is burning down! My parents might be trapped inside!" Ryo cried, but to no avail.

"Oh, you poor little Riolu," Hitmonchan said, his gloved fist bursting into flames. "I wonder…who could have set fire to your parent's house?" He chuckled sadistically.

Ryo's eyes went wide. 'Would they have set fire to…? No, they couldn't have. They were at school same as me.' Ryo was grim. His legs were like wobbling Dittos, unable to support his own weight, his legs gave way and he was lying on the ground, to the mercy of his arch-nemeses. They approached, a guffaw erupting out of Ty's throat.

Lee came over and, kneeling over, picked up Ryo by his throat. "I don't care one way another. You are just a freak to me. However, these two want to take their anger out on you. I guess I'll help." Ryo was choking, trying to slap Lee's hand away, but only able to lightly touch him. That's when the pain started.

Ryo, felt a fist drive into his stomach, driving the breath from him and ripping him from Lee's grasp. Flying away, he landed and rolled, coughing and hacking intensely while Hitmonchan smiled, and walked closer.

"This is going to be fun, little freak!" He hissed when he got close. Ty came up and forcefully grabbed Ryo by the hair of his head, holding Ryo's face up for a perfect target.

Ryo saw Chan's fist charge with electric energy, but he didn't launch a blow. "Chan! Hit him!" Ty screeched. Chan looked like he was struggling to do it, but his body wouldn't comply. Before he could do anything else but look like an idiotic, brutish thug, which he thought, he was thrown backwards for a second time today. Ryo felt the aura that was his stressed hair disappear and he saw Ty flying through the air and hitting Lee squarely in the chest.

"Hurry up Ryo, your house is on fire." A familiar voice said behind him. Turning his head as best he could, Ryo saw Tessa standing there, his eyes glowing blue and Gorliya hanging on to her back. Jumping down, she ran over to Ryo.

"Are you OK?" she asked worriedly. She looked for any sign of damage, but Ryo's body hid any sign of the blow he had received just moments before they arrived.

"It hurts, but I'll live." He wheezed, struggling to his feet. Facing Tessa, he said, "This is the second time you've saved my life today. Well, technically my face but you get it. Thank you." Ryo said, his breath coming back to him.

"Do not take this personally, but I would not have come if my sister did not like you so much." Tessa said with a smile.

Ryo turned and walked over to Gorliya, who blushed furiously. "Thanks," he said, and he kissed her cheek. Her face turned so red she could have been mistaken for a Charmander and all she could do was nod.

"Freak! What, is this guy your boyfriend or something? Why won't he stop following you?" Chan screamed in fury. He got up, and Lee was right next to him. Looking at each other, they dropped into a fighting stance.

"Ryo, take Gorliya and run. I shall handle these clowns." Tessa walked forward confidently, the blades from his arms extending, making an intimidating sight.

"C'mon Ryo, let's go!" Gorliya begged, but Ryo didn't budge. Not that he didn't want to, but his legs still hurt too much to move. And Tessa was outnumbered, and Ryo was the only help he could probably get.

Chan started the fight. His right fist a Fire Punch, he sped forward and went to make a quick end of the fight. Tessa saw this and used his elbow-blade to deflect it, then she Teleported. Looking around, Chan didn't see anything, but he felt Tessa's hand blasting into his back by her Psybeam. Chan screamed and fell in pain, groping for his back.

Tessa thought the fight would be over, but Lee hadn't gotten his say. Leaping in the air, his legs came down and were about to hit his opponent. But, Tessa's psychic abilities allow him to predict this, and he tried to move. He would have gotten away, but Ty used Rapid Spin, and hit Tessa, pushing her back. Lee came down hard, but only succeeding in clipping Tessa on the shoulder. She fell to a knee, grasping her shoulder, when Ty's attack continued. His Rapid Spin hit Tessa again, and again and one more time. Tessa tried to block but was to slow. Ty backed away, waiting for Chan or Lee to deliver the coup de grâce. But it didn't come. Looking up, he saw Lee outlined in a blue aura, than thrown up in the sky. Coming down hard, he yelped in pain. Ty looked in horror, and was hit with a Shadow Ball from Tessa's hands.

Chan came back into the fray, his fists forming a Mach Punch. It hit Tessa in the face, and she was on her back. Chan leaped onto his opponents shoulders, thinking he would put an end to his powerful opponent. That's when Ryo struck him with Quick Attack.

"Get away from her!" Ryo screamed, his head driving into Chan's ribs. Chan, not expecting the blow, was driven backwards. Gorliya cheered in the background.

That was enough for Ty and his brothers. Swearing violently, they turned and ran away, their wounds evident as they massaged sore spots.

Tessa turned, her hand rubbing his cheek. "Thanks Ryo. Thought I was dead for a second."

"No problem." Ryo said, grinning. Then he remembered why he had been running. "My parents!" he yelped, and he tried to run, only to be held back by Tessa. "Lemme go! I have to find them!"

"Gorliya, come here." Gorliya then came and leapt on Tessa's back, and they Teleported.

Ryo landed on the ground in front of his burning house. There were water Pokémon running about, trying to put the fire out. The flames raged on, and there was no sign that anyone had come out.

Ryo ran forward, but a Blastoise blocked his way. "Hold on son, you can't go in there."

Ryo looked up at him expectantly. "Did my parents make it out?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry son, but no one has come out of that house." The Blastoise said apologetically.

Ryo looked at the house, and ran. With his Quick Attack, no one was able to grab him, and Ryo made it to the house. He couldn't stop himself, so he hit the door running, busting it down.

Ryo thought he would be in pain, thought the flames would catch his fur and burn him to a crisp. 'What a stupid way to die for a Fore-Type.' He thought. Then, he soon realized this wasn't a natural fire. It was Pokémon made. He remember his parents telling him that natural fire would burn him, not hurting him to an extent it would another Pokémon, but a Pokémon made fire wouldn't hurt at all, but it would make him stronger.

With that grim knowledge in mind, Ryo began looking. Running upstairs, he burst into his parent's room, hoping to see them coughing and holding each other in an embrace. But they weren't there. Their nest was on fire, and all of his mother's valuables were burnt or melted to the woodwork. Turning, he ran to his room and broke down the door. His room was aflame, and most of it was unrecognizable. He scanned the room quickly, but no parents. Ryo started a coughing fit; the smoke was entering his lungs.

Ryo searched every room in the house. His parents, or their bodies, weren't there. They couldn't have been in the house. But then, where were they?!

He then ran outside, coughing and hacking, his normally beautiful fur black with soot. A Chansey came up and led him away, putting a blanket around his shoulders. She used Heal Bell, and Ryo felt the smoke leave his lungs, as if it was never there. And he broke down crying. His parents were missing. He didn't know where they were. They didn't know where he was. In his grief, he sought to escape it all and ran. Chansey yelled for him to stop, but he didn't care. He just wanted away from all the pain. The pain, grief and everything else overwhelmed him. He ran until he reached Lake Lugia. According to urban legends, Lugia had once resided at the depths.

But Ryo didn't care for legends. His parents were gone. He howled, his tears never stopping. Through his tear-streaked eyes, he saw a black figure moving towards him, fast. Ryo tried to back away, but he couldn't move. Then the shadow vanished. Ryo fell on his butt, and rest his head on his paws.

Pain erupted on the back of his head, and his world went blank.

* * *

><p>A moment later...<p>

'What…happened?' Ryo's eyes opened and shut slowly. The sun was shining above, and his eyes weren't adjusted, stinging his eyes. He tried moving his paws, but they were asleep. Shaking his paws awake, he tried standing but only succeeded in falling hard on his chest. "Ouch!" He yelped as he landed on his tails. Getting up slowly, making sure nothing was broken; Ryo tried taking a few steps. After walking around for a bit in a circle, his tails had stopped hurting and his legs didn't feel like a wobbling Ditto.

Looking around, he then noticed that he was in a forest. He was in a circle of trees, but he didn't see any other Pokémon around. Ryo sat on his read and cried. Eventually, he tired and laid down, resting his head on his paws. The tears had stopped and he just lay there, thinking about the good times he had with his parents. His mom always brushed his head trying to fix his hair, his dad always telling him to be nice to his mother when she did that, and he always ignoring them and pulling away. The tears started anew.

After the fresh batch of tears dried out, he felt his stomach rumble. Looking around, Ryo saw some berries on a bush and with another rumble of his stomach, he walked over for lunch. He recognized them as Bluk berries, and he swallowed them down. After felling as if his stomach would burst, he walked over, lay down and went to sleep.

End of Flashback...

That's when he got this little Pokémon got in the same position, then found a few seconds later; he was sheltering in a dark cave that was behind him and hit the ground smoothly, going into unconsciousness.

The struggling Lucario was hopping on ledges of the steep cliffs in the frosted mountains of Mt. Sailor as he looked for a Pokémon that a client supposedly spotted wandering around the labyrinth forest at the bottom. He had looked for him or her for over a week in the frostbitten pines, and hadn't seen a red, zombie-like creature yet. The young Pokémon decided two days ago to check the high peaks. When he finally heaved himself on a platform, he saw a cave with someone inside.

Cautiously, he walked over to get a closer look and saw the very same Riolu lying there motionless with eye half-shut. Shock took over as he picked up the Pokémon and yelled, "Hey, wake-up!"

He knew the Riolu was aware of the distant noise, because a moan escaped his lips. It wasn't loud, but it was something.

"Damn, I need to get you out of here," Riolu said, and then placed the small creature on his back as he ran out of the cave. Jumping down the ledges were risky, and yet he landed like a cat and repeated the process of descending the mountain, until he finally got to the bottom and ran through the forest again. As he was finding his way back to the nearby, isolated village, he wondered many things like how did that Riolu end up so high up to how did she survive so long on his own?

With that, he carries the Pokémon away from the mountains and headed for the village.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>Next time...<p>

**(Music Theme - Jikai Yokoku - Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

**Ryo:** What…happened? All I remember is running from house... My parents... my home... everything... I should have stayed them! I tried mommy! I really did! I went in and tried to save you, but you and dad were gone! Now I'm lost... but that is... until I met them... and that Kirlia... and then... the Lucario who saved my life, including the Ninetails. Now, I have a life... a new life to have for me to beginning, with new friend...

**Next Time: A New Life & A New Home!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Life & A New Home!

**Chapter 2 - A New Life & A New Home!**

**Previously...**

_The struggling Lucario was hopping on ledges of the steep cliffs in the frosted mountains of Mt. Sailor as he looked for a Pokémon that a client supposedly spotted wandering around the labyrinth forest at the bottom. He had looked for him or her for over a week in the frostbitten pines, and hadn't seen a red, zombie-like creature yet. The young Pokémon decided two days ago to check the high peaks. When he finally heaved himself on a platform, he saw a cave with someone inside._

_Cautiously, he walked over to get a closer look and saw the very same Riolu lying there motionless with eye half-shut. Shock took over as he picked up the Pokémon and yelled, "Hey, wake-up!"_

_He knew the Riolu was aware of the distant noise, because a moan escaped his lips. It wasn't loud, but it was something._

_"Damn, I need to get you out of here," The Lucario said, and then placed the small creature on his back as he ran out of the cave. Jumping down the ledges were risky, and yet he landed like a cat and repeated the process of descending the mountain, until he finally got to the bottom and ran through the forest again. As he was finding his way back to the nearby, isolated village, he wondered many things like how did that Riolu end up so high up to how did she survive so long on his own?_

_With that, he carries the Pokemon away from the mountains and headed for the village._

* * *

><p>Somewhere in this village, a lone Ninetails was get back to her before it became night, until... she encountered a familiar Lucario, standing by her.<p>

"Ah, there you are, Logan," said the feminine Ninetails, "I was getting worried."

"Greatly appreciated, but... is this the Pokémon you saw from the forest?" The Lucario, named Logan, asked pointing out the half-conscious Pokémon on his back.

"Yes, let's hurry," The Ninetails responded and both wasted no time on getting into the home of the Ninetails.

The hut was surprisingly warm, and cozy. As the Ninetails was readying some tea, Logan examined the little Riolu (Ryo). It seemed to have been as weak as he thought, but had no bruises, no cuts, or anything infected. So it was just exhaustion was what he concluded.

"You are a very brave Pokémon," She said and sat down next to the blue, floppy ear Pokémon. The grown Lucario turned to the feminine Fox Pokemon confused and sat crisscross on the floor like a monk drinking tea that received from his client.

The Riolu, Ryo, was lying on a bed in a cocoon made of blankets, shivering uncontrollably, but her sight was finally returning to normal. He wanted to talk, but her energy failed her. Nothing felt as nice as sleeping in a warm bed.

"Looks like he is resting peacefully," said the Lucario, sitting closer to him and sipped something from the cup he was holding. "I shall leave with her, tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" asked someone that was not within sight. She was afraid to move and interrupt their conversation.

"I was supposed to return to the village days ago, they must be worried. Looking around the forest wasn't easy considering how the weather had been. I was lucky enough to get up the mountain without slipping. The return, however, was easy since I already knew the way thanks to your guidance."

"I see, I am glad that I helped you, but will you be safe on the way back? The rumors of ambushing Pokémon are getting more gritty by the day?"

"Yes, I should be fine. It will be easy to fight them off," responded the Lucario and stood up. Looking down at Ryo once more, he walked somewhere out of sight.

Not having the strength to stay awake, Ryo went back to her deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>3 Days Laters...<em>

_(Dream Sequence)_

"Ryo! Help me!" His mom screamed, the flames engulfing her. "Why didn't you save me?" she yelled, the flames dispelling from her body. Her eyes were staring him down, striking him with guilt.

"I tried mommy! I really did! I went in and tried to save you, but you and dad were gone!" The young Riolu yelled, putting his head on his paws on the ground, leaving his rear in the air, the Riolu sign of submission.

"Why didn't you help your mother?" His dad materialized from the flames. Ryo stared at his dad, his eyes welling up with tears. "She was screaming in pain, and you didn't do anything!" He yelled.

"I did…I did…I did…" Ryo said, before the two demonic Lucarios blitzed him.

* * *

><p>Ryo woke up screaming, his eyes watery. Guilt welled up inside of him when he recounted his nightmare. Had he failed his parents? Had he really let them burn in the fire? 'But what if the smoke killed them then the flames consumed their bodies.' He thought, his eyes welling up with tears.<p>

Then as he woken up in a strange place. He found himself lying on the same bed in a cocoon made of blankets. He was surprised to find myself in what looked like a room. But it was different somehow; it just didn't seem to be what he remembered.

"What is this? Where am I?" He asked, as I looked around.

"Oh, Thank Arceus you're ok!" exclaimed a voice behind him. He turned to see a certain Ninetails watching him. Ryo turned to see her, standing by the door. He was surprised; had never seen anyone like her before. She came towards me; she had a look of concern on her face. Could it be possible that she was worried about me?

"Where am I?" Ryo asked, confused.

"This is my place. A friend of my found you unconscious outside and brought you here." The Ninetails said.

"How long was I out for?" Ryo asked, surprised by this.

"About a 3 days. It's lucky that my friend found you; otherwise we wouldn't want to think of what could have happened to you. I don't know what you went through before he found you, but we don't think that it was good." The Ninetails explained.

He was left wordless after hearing this. Ryo survived that experiences. "You did all this... for me?" He asked, completely amazed that this had happened.

She then nodded. "You should get some rest for tonight. You seem like you've been through a lot today. My name's Sophie, by the way." The Ninetails, named Sophie, said.

Ryo watched as she started to head out of the room. He felt like he should show her some of his gratitude for what she had done for him. "Sophie?" I asked. She looked back at me in surprise.

"Thank you... for helping me. I don't think I can ever repay you for this, but I am just so glad for this." He explained. Leanne smiled, hearing me say that.

"You're welcome." Leanne said, and she headed out of the room, leaving the little Ryo to be by myself.

That night, Ryo found himself lay awake in his room. So much was going through his head about what had happened from yesterday to today. 'I don't understand. How did I survive, when everything seemed hopeless for me?' He thought, wondering how it was possible for me.

He then looked outside to see the first star of the night. Ryo felt like he knew the answer; He was allowed to survive that experience and was given a chance to have a new life that was better than what I knew. He smiled.

With this, he went to sleep. I could never be happier to be given this chance; it made me realize that someone will always watching over him, and had given me a second chance and that was something that I would never forget.

The next morning, Ryo woke up to see the bright sunlight shining through the window into my room. Before what happened last night, he thought that Ryo wouldn't be able to see this again. But now, being able to see this made me glad that I was alive.

Ryo headed downstairs, thinking that he was the only one there. But, to him, he was surprised to see that Sophie was here. She looked over at him and smiled. Ryo could help but smile back; it actually made him happy to see her.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Sophie asked.

"A lot better, thanks." He responded.

She then smiled to hear this. "That's great to hear. I was worried last night about what would happen to you. Considering what you had possibly been through yesterday, I thought you didn't have that much of a chance." Sophie explained.

He was surprised. Sophie was worried about him? But, it actually made Ryo feel happy inside to know that there was someone who cared about him; I hadn't experienced that for a while.

"You know, last night, you didn't introduce yourself to me." She said. He was surprised to hear this, but Ryo knew she was right. He actually didn't tell her his name last night, which I didn't notice at the time.

"Oh... I didn't? I'm sorry for that. I'm Ryouma. But my friends call me Ryo." He explained. "Ryo? That's actually a really nice name." She commented. He smiled to hear her say that; He was surprised that she actually liked that. Then he sat down nearby; Ryo just wanted to relax for a little bit, knowing that I was all right now. To my surprise, Sophie sat next to me.

"Ryo, would it be all right if I ask you something? It's a little personal though, so I hope you don't mind." Sophie said.

"That's okay, Sophie. I don't mind; you can ask me what you want to." Ryo responded. Sophie was relieved to hear that I didn't mind what she had to ask; I just didn't know what she was going to ask me.

"What exactly happened to you last night? You didn't look so good when we found you." She said. Ryo felt a bit worried upon hearing this. Could he actually take the risk of telling her what he was going to do last night? But, I somehow knew that she was willing to help me in any way she could, so I decided to just risk it.

"Well, Sophie, you might not know about this, but it's like this..." Ryo began.

He told her everything about his life at school, people that looked at him wrong, the bullies from his school and his parents.

"Ryo... I am so sorry to hear that this much happened to you. I can understand why you would think things like that; anyone would think those thought at one point in their lives. Now I know why you did what you wanted to do." Sophie said.

"Yes, because I felt like I had no place in the world, I thought that it was the best choice for me... to ran away for that problem, I felt like there was a place for me in another world, and I wouldn't have to face the suffering that I always had." Ryo explained.

"Ryo... no-one should have to go through things like that." Sophie said. He nodded in agreement; Ryo knew that she was right. "And you won't have to now." She added. She was very surprised to hear her say this.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked, confused.

"What I mean is... that you'll be safe with me. You won't have to go through those unbearable experiences again." Sophie responded.

Ryo was amazed to hear this. Sophie was letting me stay with her? This was unlike anything I had ever experienced. "Sophie... thank you so much. This means a lot to me." He smiled.

Sophie beamed to hear this. "It's the least I can do for you, Ryo." She explained. But that meant a lot to him. She had the things that he had never been able to see before; support, care and concern.

* * *

><p>A little later on that day, Ryo lay in my room. He was still trying to figure this entire thing out. Why did Sophie care for me so much? Ryo knew that she did worry for him, but he couldn't figure out why she worried for him.<p>

Just then, He heard Sophie call for me downstairs. "Ryo! Would you like to come down? I have a visitor here, and he seems like he really wants to see you." Sophie said.

He was surprised. Sophie had a visitor over? Ryo had to wonder who it could be. "Okay, I'll be right down." He responded. Ryo then came down and was very surprised to who the visitor was. It was a Lucario. The very same one that saved his life from the cold forest, shelved by a cave.

"Ryo, I'd like you to meet Logan." Sophie introduced him. "He was the one who saved you from the cold weather and brought you here."

Ryo was stood silently and Logan approaches him. "Why, hello there, Ryouma. I heard Sophie had that you have awaken, so I thought I'd come visit." he said, as he approach him.

"Uh, thank you... sir, I... appreciated it." Ryo said, feeling abit uneasy.

"It's nothing." He said, smiling a bit, then he turned serious and said, "Now, could you tell me what exactly happened."

Ryo frowned and turned away sadly. Logan gently put a paw on Ryo's shoulder and said gently, "It's okay. I'm not mad. Just tell me what happened."

With that, he told him everything that has been happening towards his life. Logan then took pity on the small trembling Riolu, and gently patted his head. "Don't worry. You're save now. And I'm sorry about your parents."

"But... Logan... it was... really scary..." Ryo's lip trembled. "Whenever I think about them... or dream about them... I just... I just... I just..." The young Riolu began to sob brokenly, tears running down his face. But then, much to his shock, and even to both Sophie's and Logan's shock, Logan put his arms around the small Pokemon and hugged him close.

Logan had never comforted anyone before, but he was able to figure out what he needed to do. "Shhhhh. It's okay. Let go of your tears. Let them go. I understand what it's like... having someone you are close to just... gone..." Logan then held Ryo so that they were face to face. "But know this. . ." Logan put a paw on Ryo's chest. "His Aura is with you."

Logan took his paw away, and Ryo put his own paw on his chest. "I...kinda felt something. But it does remind me of them..."

Logan nodded and smiled.

Ryo still frowned however. "But I still feel alone..."

Logan could sense the Ryo's sadness, and with no other favorable options clear to him, but before he could say something, Sophie came over to him. "Ryo, don't worry. Everything's gonna be alright. I'm sure of it." Sophie said, and she nuzzled up against him for comfort. Ryo was surprised, but it suddenly made him feel like I was accepted.

"Sophie..." Ryo gasped. But without knowing it, he held Leanne close in my arms, while tears ran down his face from the Riolu's flowing happiness inside. That's where Logan made up his mind right then and there. "Ryouma, when I first found you, I feel the Aura living inside of you. I was impressed. I had always assumed it undeniable fact that it was impossible for Riolus to learn to control their Aura, lend alone to learn Aura Sphere." Logan smiled, "And yet here you are."

Ryo, slightly lending go of Sophie, looked at Logan and nodded.

"Which is why I was thinking," Logan knelt down to Ryo's height and said, "How would you like to train and travel with me?"

Ryo's eyes widened, and then as he begins to smile, he nodded and said, "Yes! Yes, I will!"

Sophie and Logan smiled. 'We have quite a bit of work to do,' Logan commented in his thought.

* * *

><p><em>2 Weeks Later...<em>

Ryo stood a clearing with trees all around him. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was steady. His eyes snapped open, and Riolu formed a Bone Rush in his paws and did a variety of moves with it, swinging it and spinning it like a little expert. He plunged it into the ground and swung around on it. He launched himself off of it and extended his Metal Claws as he flew towards Logan, who sat cross legged with his eyes closed.

**CLANG!**

Logan caught Ryo's Metal Claws with his own, and tossed him away. He got back up and fired Aura Spheres at Logan. Still with his eyes closed, The grow Lucario knocked the Aura Sphere away with various punches and kicks. He then fired a large Aura Sphere at Ryo. He then quickly held out a paw, and just as the Aura Sphere touched it, then he used Force Palm. After the resulting explosion, Riolu nervously opened his eyes, and saw that he was untouched.

"I did it... I did it! I really did it! I-... Uh-Oh!" Ryo exclaimed, but he was now cut off when Logan ran up to him touched his Bone Rush to his neck.

He chuckled as he shook his head. He took away his Bone Rush and said, "Never lose focus on the fight, Ryouma." Ryo hung his head sadly, but Logan lifted his chin and said, "Do not lose hope. Nevertheless, you did master the art of the Force Palm. It took me a lot longer to learn that technique. But though... you should be proud of yourself." Logan then patted Ryo's head, "I am very proud of you. Always. Remember that."

Ryo smiled and perked up instantly. "Thank you, Master!"

Logan never showed it, but that would always bother him.

* * *

><p><em>That night...<em>

"Logan... Logan..."

The grown Lucario opened his eyes and looked out of the room where they residend in the same house of Sophie's. The moon was still up. He turned to see Ryo gently poking and prodding him. The young Riolu wasn't crying or anything, but he looked like he was in great distress.

"What's the matter, Ryouma? Did you have a bad dream?" Logan asked softly.

Riolu didn't answer right away. He looked down nervously, then he came out and asked, "No Master... but I wanted to ask... would you ever... leave me?"

Logan blinked. The Lucario certainly wasn't expecting that. He thought on this question hard, knowing how important this question would be to Ryo. After searching though his mind, heart, and soul, weighing his emotions into the equation, Logan gave his answer.

"Ryouma, as long as you need me, I will never leave you."

Ryo smiled, looking very relieved. He then lay back down a little closer to Logan and said, "Thank you... Master..."

He then watched Ryo curl up and fall back to sleep. Logan stared at the young Pokemon thoughtfully. It was clear to him that Ryouma had some sort of dream involving him leaving or something bad happening to him. Logan lay back down to sleep himself.

"I really should teach him that the works of all Legendary Pokemon are nothing to be afraid of." He muttered.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

Ryo woke up in the morning and stretched. He then started off to his makeshift training ground and started practicing what humans from another world called karate and kung fu. The type of kung fu he practiced was called the "White Lotus" style, apparently the most deadly style of kung fu. Ryo started practicing 2 hours straight, each then he started focusing on using attacks that rise his states like meditate or calm mind.

But as he practices more, Ryo heard voices talking in a clearing. He didn't want to interrupt so he walked towards the voices as soon as looked through a bush. He then saw six Pokémon playing with each other. They were acting like they were battling each other. He looked and spotted a Pikachu relaxing in a tree with a Buneary next to him, a Torchic running around, a Totodile with his teeth gleaming as he smiled, a Eevee smiling at a Chikorita with a bow on her leaf. And then Ryo's eyes fell on her.

It was a Kirlia. She was running next to the Chikorita, smiling and enjoying her time. Ryo could tell the Kirlia is female by her looks. He felt his face gone hot as he watched her running and tackling from. As he stood on his back legs to get a better look, he tripped and fell over the bush.

The Pokemon stopped immediately, looking at Ryo. They formed a line and moved away from him. "Who are you?!" the Torchic chirped, taking a step forward. He was in an aggressive stance, looking as if he would attack Ryo.

"Gah! Uh, I'm sorry! I'm…Ryo. I didn't mean to disturb you." Ryo said, panicking. He didn't want to fight, especially with his fighting technique.

"What are you doing in our play area?" the Totodile asked, taking courage in Torchic's aggressiveness.

"I'm just... new around here and... I'm lost..." He quivered.

"Yeah right..." Pikachu muttered.

Pretty sure Ryo heard him muttering. "I told you, I'm lost!" Ryo yelled. He hated having to repeat himself.

"Boys, stop it. He's lost." The Kirlia said. Ryo went hot again, when he felt something warm and wet sliding down his cheek. He thought that he would die of overheating. The Chikorita was giggling intensely as she watched, while the Torchic looked mad.

She looked at Ryo expectantly. "Oh, I'm sorry. We haven't introduced ourselves have we?" She asked. "My name's Silvia."

The Chikorita walked up next to Silvia. "I'm Sarah." She said with smile.

"Susan the name." The Buneary greeted.

"I'm Sparky." The Pikachu said. Turning his head, he looked over to the Eevee, "And this is my sister, Emma."

"Hello." She said with smile.

Looking over her shoulder, she jerked her head towards Ryo while looking at Torchic and Totodile.

"The name's Chopper," the Totodile said with a grin that revealed all his razor teeth as he walked up.

The Torchic walked up slowly, glaring at Ryo. "I'm Blaze."

Ryo looked at the rag-tag group of Pokémon. "Where are you guys from? Do you live in the forest?" Ryo asked them. They all chuckled humorlessly.

"No, we all live in Danville, a Pokémon village just past the boundaries of the forest. We are you from?" Emma asked.

"I lived in Kaki." Ryo replied. They all looked bewildered. "You guys haven't heard of it?"

"I haven't. Have you guys?" Sarah asked. They all shook their heads.

"Is this East or West of Mount Paeonia?" Ryo asked uncertainly.

"Danville is east of Mount Paeonia." Chopper said, taking a moment to think about it.

"Great…" Ryo sighed, his head and ears drooping.

Silvia looked at him with a sad expression masking her face. She leaned forward, took a step back, then walked forward and touches his shoulder, to cheer him up. "Hey don't worry I'm sure that you'll be welcome to our village." she said, smiling.

Ryo's head perked up. "Umm…thanks, Silvia.' He said, while his face red which made him heard Emma and Sarah.

"How about we show Ryo around town since he'll be staying here, at least for a little while." Sarah said enthusiastically. Silvia, Emma, Sparky and Chopper agreed almost immediately, while Blaze was still glaring at Ryo, until he finally agreed.

"Great! Hey, let's race! Ready? Set? Go!" Sarah yelled. They all bolted, but Ryo stayed behind two of them at all times, not sure how to get there. Sarah, Chopper, Sparky, Susan and Blaze tired out quickly while Ryo and Silvia kept running, stopping every once and a while to allow the others to catch up.

Ryo's mind was awhirl. While he missed his parents, and being trained by Logan, he felt feelings for Bella that he hadn't felt for anyone else. He didn't know what these feelings were, but he had a lot more energy than he did normally. What were these feelings?

After running for a while, Ryo and Silvia grew tired and stopped, walking alongside the others. "So Ryo, what moves can you use? I can use Tackle and Razor Leaf." Sarah boasted, puffing out her chest.

"We all know Sarah. You brag so much about it. I can use Water Gun and Scratch." Chopper said, as if it wasn't a huge accomplishment.

"I can use Ember, Peck and Growl." Blaze said. He had stopped glaring at Ryo and had warmed up to him slightly.

"My moves are ThunderShock, Growl, and Tail Whip." Sparky said to him.

"Mine is Bounce and Dizzy Punch." Susan said.

"I can use Confusion, Psychic and Magical Leaf." Silvia said. "You?"

"Oh? Me?" Ryo jolted. "Well I have Force Palm, Metal Claw, Bone Rush, and...well..." Ryo then started to blush of embarrassment. "...Aura Sphere!"

That got everyone's attention. "WHAT! REALLY! WOW!" They exclaimed.

"Ehehehe... yeah," Ryo chuckled.

"Hey, can you show us?" Emma asked him.

"Wha-?" was his response.

"Please, can you show us?" Emma pleaded.

"Uh... sure..." Ryo said as he formed a sphere of blue energy in his right paw.

"Wow..." Everyone said awestruck.

Riolu dispelled the Aura Sphere. "That was very nice of you." Silvia said.

"Hehehe… thanks" Ryo responded, a smile spreading across his face.

"Hey, we're here!" Susan said.

Ryo looked over and saw that Sarah was right. Danville was right in front of them, and Ryo looked out in astonishment. There were buildings all around and he could see Pokémon running around. "C'mon Ryo! I wanna show you around!" Susan said, grabbing onto Ryo's arm playfully with her paw and pulling him towards the town. He whimpered playfully, but allowed her to drag him along. Soon everyone joined them and headed for the village.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>Next time...<p>

**(Music Theme - Jikai Yokoku - Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

**Ryo:** All in my life I was alone with my parents gone but the training I had with my master, Logan, and the friends I made in a new village called Danville. This village has buildings all around and lots of Pokémon running around. And Kirlia... she always been so nice to me, knowing that she has my back. Doing so my friends gave a tour of the village with a lot of shops, pools, training gyms, etc. And then later on the next day, lots of things have been things happening with the night sky, shopping and most importantly... saving a Pokémon's life.

**Next Time: A Danville World Tour!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is kinda good but I working as fast I can. So Review please and don't flame me!**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Danville World Tour!

**Chapter 3 - A Danville World Tour!**

_Previously..._

Ryo's mind was awhirl. While he missed his parents, and being trained by Logan, he felt feelings for Bella that he hadn't felt for anyone else. He didn't know what these feelings were, but he had a lot more energy than he did normally. What were these feelings?

After running for a while, Ryo and Silvia grew tired and stopped, walking alongside the others. "So Ryo, what moves can you use? I can use Tackle and Razor Leaf." Sarah boasted, puffing out her chest.

"We all know Sarah. You brag so much about it. I can use Water Gun and Scratch." Chopper said, as if it wasn't a huge accomplishment.

"I can use Ember, Peck and Growl." Blaze said. He had stopped glaring at Ryo and had warmed up to him slightly.

"My moves are ThunderShock, Growl, and Tail Whip." Sparky said to him.

"Mine is Bounce and Dizzy Punch." Susan said.

"I can use Confusion, Psychic and Magical Leaf." Silvia said. "You?"

"Oh? Me?" Ryo jolted. "Well I have Force Palm, Metal Claw, Bone Rush, and...well..." Ryo then started to blush of embarrassment. "...Aura Sphere!"

That got everyone's attention. "WHAT! REALLY! WOW!" They exclaimed.

"Ehehehe... yeah," Ryo chuckled.

"Hey, can you shows us?" Emma asked him.

"Wha-?" was his response.

"Please, can you show us?" Emma pleaded.

"Uh... sure..." Ryo said as he formed a sphere of blue energy in his right paw.

"Wow..." Everyone said awestruck.

Riolu dispelled the Aura Sphere. "That was very nice of you." Silvia said.

"Hehehe… thanks" Ryo responded, a smile spreading across his face.

"Hey, we're here!" Susan said.

Ryo looked over and saw that Sarah was right. Danville was right in front of them, and Ryo looked out in astonishment. There were buildings all around and he could see Pokémon running around. "C'mon Ryo! I wanna show you around!" Susan said, grabbing onto Ryo's arm playfully with her paw and pulling him towards the town. He whimpered playfully, but allowed her to drag him along. Soon everyone joined them and headed for the village.

* * *

><p>In the village, Emma, Susan, and Silvia took the lead, walking ahead confidently. "Hey, Chopper." Ryo whispered.<p>

"Yeah Ryo?" Chopper answered, sidling up beside him.

"So, why are they always energetic? Like, you know... why are they always in the lead?" Ryo asked, watching the girls (except for Silvia) bounce around happily as they led the boys down the trail.

"Well, Sarah's been like that since the day I met her. But Silvia, however, wasn't like that before you came along. She was always shy and withdrawn, like she didn't really like anyone but her parents. I guess what I'm trying say is... that she's changed in maybe an hour." Chopper said, grinning while looking at Ryo. "I think she likes you…" he snickered.

Ryo turned red. "She does not. She just… well... I don't know…" He mumbled. Blaze and Chopper guffawed while Ryo ran up to be next to the girls.

"So Sarah, what's in this town?" Ryo asked, trying to not look at Silvia too much.

"A lot! Here in this village, there are always travelers coming through, so a lot of different Pokémon live there all day and night. And there are a lot of shops set up to buy stuff that the travelers sell. And all pools, training gyms…" she went on; listing off almost every small amusement you could think of. But however, Ryo was only paying half attention. He was trying hard not to, but he couldn't stop looking at the Psychic-Type Pokemon, who couldn't stop looking ahead, her eyes flickering towards him every so often.

Ryo had spent a lot of time thinking about why he was attracted to her when he sees her. But he still has question on his mind... like, why does he have these feelings suddenly? He had only known her for maybe an hour. Why? Why is he feeling this?

"Ryo? Ryo…? Hey RYO!" Sarah yelled blissfully. She was so loud it startled the little Riolu and tripped, causing Silvia to giggle, but stop abruptly. "We're here, and we're gonna give you the Poké crew tour!" she said, pushing him from behind.

They came up to a long alley teeming with Pokémon. There were stalls set up on both sides of the street, with all sorts of Pokémon trying to sell goods. "This is Merchant Square. This is where you come for anything. Food, Supplies, Jewelry, TMs, anything. You name it and you will probably find it." Sarah explained as they sat at the entrance. "Psst! Just to let you know, I am pretty sure you can't find any Elemental stones here. You know, in case you want to top up. You want to walk through?" Before he could reply, they shoved him in.

The street was crowded, but all the Pokémon shopping were fully grown everywhere, and seven kids could easily squeeze through. As they walked, a Marowak called to them. "Sarah, Blaze, Chopper, Silvia, Emma, Sparky! How are my favorite Poké Children doing today?" he asked in a cheerful tone. Ryo swiveled around as the others ran up excitedly. Standing in front of a stand was a Marowak. He had a bone, sharpened to a point at one end with the bone untouched on the other. He kept one claw on the flat end, leaning on it for balance. "Hoho! And who would this be?" the Marowak asked, taking an interest in Ryo.

"Oh! Mr. Skull, this is Ryo. We found him today wandering out in the forest." Emma explained, looking at the stand for anything he liked.

"Oh! Well, any friend of these little devils is a friend of mine." Skull said enthusiastically. "This is my shop. You want something, lemme know, alright? So, what are you kids doing here? Didn't you get in trouble last time?"

"Hey! That wasn't our fault. That Elekid was asking for it." Chopper muttered, stomping his foot. Ryo chuckled. "Anyway, we are showing Ryo around town."

"Oh, what a marvelous idea, well, hope to see you around sometime soon." With a flourishing bow, he turned and vanished behind his stand.

"No matter how many times I meet him, I never get over how strange he is." Sparky remarked, walking over to them. "Are you guys ready to show Ryo to the pools?" They all (except for Ryo) nodded.

* * *

><p>Ryo was amazed when he saw the pools. There wasn't just one pool; it was a bunch of pools linked together by incredibly small waterfalls and cracks that transferred water between each. There were Pokémon of all types were relaxing and lying by the pools. The atmosphere seemed to glow with relaxation. He almost felt all his worries and fears disappear.<p>

"Relaxing, isn't it?" Silvia said as she sat next to Ryo. They all sat on a hill overlooking the pool area. There was a tree behind them with Oran berries, and the sun was slowly setting. Susan, Sarah, Blaze, Sparky and Chopper had fallen asleep lying against the tree bark. Ryo just stared at the pool in amazement with Silvia next to him.

"It's beautiful." Ryo said uncertainly. He looked at the pools again. There were several fire types swimming around, and that gave him an idea. "Want to go swimming?" he asked the Kirlia. She looked at him, smiled and nodded. "Let's wake the others up." He said, walking over. He was about to pat Chopper, when he got a flash of inspiration. "Watch this," he whispered to Silvia. She was confused, but soon caught on to his idea. Aiming their heads, she asked the Pikachu and Torchic released an Ember and Thunder attack at the tree, knocking down several Oran berries. The berries fell on Susan, Chopper, Sarah, & Emma's heads. Yelping in surprise, they looked around only to see Torchic, Sparky, Ryo and Silvia rolling on the ground laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p><strong>(Music - Aim to Be a Pokémon Master)(TV Size)<strong>

**Artist - Rica Matsumoto**

**Lyrics - Akihito Toda**

**Composer - Hirokazu Tanaka**

**Arrangement - Chell Watanabe**

* * *

><p>Growling, they started to chase the two. Ryo, Sparky, Torchic and Silvia led them down towards the pools where they ran, readied and leaped into the water. As soon as Ryo felt the cool water swallow him up, he felt relaxed. It didn't hurt as if some water-type Pokémon squirted him with water right now. It was a great sensation, like when he took a bath as a child, but the water seemed more serene, more pure. As he came up for air, he saw Silvia floating next to him, a smile on her face. Emma, Sparky and Susan were playing in the water<p>

_Even if in fire, in water, in grass, in forests_

_In ground, in clouds, in that girl's skirt (eek!) _

He saw Chopper pushing Blaze in then diving in after them, disturbing a few of the older Pokémon, while Sarah struggled to get out of the bow tied to the leaf on her head. Ryo laughed as he saw Torchic come up, panicking only to realize the water didn't harm him. After getting the water out of his eyes, he and Chopper swam over to Ryo and Silvia.

_It's very, very,_

_Very, very difficult but_

_I'm sure I'll get you!_

_I'll get you, Pokémon_

Silvia told them, swimming to the side and trying to get out. She couldn't get a firm hold, so Ryo swam over and put his head under her back paw, giving her leverage and allowing her to climb out. She thanked him and walked over to Susan (who got out) and Sarah. Ryo then felt water splash behind his head.

_Farewell, bye-bye, Masara Town_

_I'm leaving on a journey with him (Pikachu!)_

_Racking up wins with the moves we've trained_

_Making friends, and then off to the next city_

He saw Blaze on his back kicking water at him.

_Always and forever doing well_

_Though there's no guarantee of that... (That's true!)_

_Forever and always, I'll live true_

_Because they're here_

He guffawed, swimming away quickly. Ryo gave chase, catching up quickly and pushing and holding Blaze underwater. After he got up, Sparky grabbed Ryo's feet and dragged him under. Opening his eyes, Ryo saw Sparky waving happily, than swimming away. The surface water broke, and he saw the girls breaking for the surface. Realizing he was about to run out of breath himself, he swam up and broke the water.

_Ah! I long to be a Pokémon Master_

_I want to be, I have to be_

_I know I'll be one!_

And they all laughed. Ryo felt as if he had been friends with them for a lifetime. They all got along so well, as if they were meant to be friends. Sarah's leaf fell over her right eye, and she shook her head. The leaf covered her left eye. Silvia and Emma laughed as Sarah tried to get the leaf out of here eyes, while Spark, Blaze, Chopper and Ryo chased each other around. They would have continued all night long until a Swampert came up. "Hey you kids, its time for you to be getting home!" He yelled at them.

They all got out, Sarah picking up her bow and asking Emma and Silvia to help her tie it to her head. After the friends went their separate ways, Ryo waved to his new friends and headed back home, running back the forest to Sophie's house for a bright new day awaits.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ryo was having a proper look around Sophie's place when she headed past me. He was surprised by this, wondering where she was going.<p>

"Ryo, I'm heading out to the market. Would you like to come with me?" She asked. He was now surprised to hear this, but he also thought that it would be nice to be outside once again. Besides, going with Sophie actually sounded like it was really good.

"Okay, I would be glad to come." Ryo responded. This made Sophie smile to hear me say that. As Ryo followed her, more questions ran through my head that he wasn't able to answer.

Why did he enjoy spending time with Sophie? More than that, why did he like just being with her and his friend? Especially Kirlia? It was like... they're special in a way that he wasn't able to understand.

The two of them arrived at the market, that was at Danville Village, near Merchant Square, and Ryo was just wordless. It was huge, unlike anything he had ever seen. Sophie must have noticed him, because she just smiled to see his amazement.

"I know. You probably haven't seen something like this before, have you?" Sophie asked. He then shook his head, because it was true. "Follow me." Sophie said. Hearing this, Ryo immediately headed after her.

We both stopped and looked at a stall nearby. "I'll just be over there. Wait for me, Ryo." Sophie said. He nodded in agreement, thinking it best to listen to her.

With this, she headed over to the stall. While he waited for her, Ryo could hear what sounded like pleaded and screeches. Then he looks and found an Elekid, a Machop, a Voltrob and a Sneasal in the market, gathered around something. As Riolu moved forward to investigate, he saw that they were not gathered around something, but rather around someone. Rattata's voice was small and frail, a bully knew by the voice who to pick on. Needless to say, the female Rattata wasn't in the best situation. She was being mocked and jabbed from all sides by the three larger Pokémon. Ryo gasped as he saw what was happening to this kid. "Remember what Logan taught you." Ryo set himself to strike. He still had the element of surprise on these jerks… Sneasal's low, smooth voice was cut by his pained screech. The gang turns to look, and the latter was rewarded with a quick series of punches and a roundhouse kick to finish him. Elekid, the last one standing, glanced left and right. Seeing that he was alone, he put himself in a fighting position. Ryo was the first to act, and, of course, also the last to act as Elekid received a series of kicks and punches before being knocked into the air, slammed roughly back into the ground, then stomped on as he descended from the sky. The female Rattata lay stunned, seemingly frightened at the sight of three Pokémon knocked out in the course of five seconds. Riolu scanned the rest of the square for any more thugs, and seeing none, he allowed himself to relax and straighten up. Elekid groaned weakly, but was silenced by Ryo's foot cutting through the air to land a sharp blow on his jaw. The thug's head lolled slowly to the side. The Rattata suddenly leaped on him. "Ohhh, thank you, thank you thank you, THANKKKYOUUU! I was worried for a second that Elekid had you but he DIDN' T because you kicked his butt and that was soooooo awesome thank you thank you thank you!"

Ryo smiled at his friend. "No problem, little girl! Let me know if they keep on bugging you."

He turned to leave when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was Silvia stared at him from across the market. An instant blush came to his face. 'She saw all that?! Was she impressed? Or Is she frightened? Or Is she disgusted by violence or anything? No, wait; she's O.K. with beating up people who need it… I wish I knew what she was thinking. Wait…' He looks over and saw her still smiling, 'Yep, she's still looking at me! Ok, ok, act cool.' He continued. But then, he stumbled his toes on one of the food aisle. "Ow! Darn it, stubbing your toe is not cool! Wait! Did she notice…? Oh, maybe not, but if she did…' The blush left Riolu's face as he nervously lifted his chin and walked out of the market. After being out of sight for a few seconds, he jogged to the direction where it was back at the stalls. The market was in complete silence. Silvia smiled with a hint of amusement.

As he returned, Sophie must have noticed that he was missing, because she came over looking for the little Riolu. "There you are, Ryo. I was wondering where you had gone off to." She said. He turned to see her, but then she noticed both the group and the knocked out Pokemon Ryo battled.

"Got into trouble aren't you?" She said as she smirked at him. Ryo simply nodded.

She shook her head and sighed. Sophie was always so supportive towards him; that was so amazing about her and somehow, that made Ryo feel so happy inside that he met her.

* * *

><p>It was night when Sophie and Ryo arrived back at her place. He wasn't thinking that it would be as far as it was, but he figured that he had been proven wrong.<p>

"Who would have thought that it would take this long? Not me, that's for sure." Sophie said. I could tell that even she was confused by how long we took to arrive. She turned around to me.

"We should head inside. I wouldn't want anything to happen." Sophie said. He was even surprised by this. What exactly did she mean by saying this? But, knowing that she was probably serious, but he thought that the best thing to do would be to go inside.

But, as he went to follow Sophie, Ryo saw an amazing sight. The night had never looked so wonderful with the stars out and the moon shining in the sky.

Sophie noticed that Ryo wasn't following her and she came outside, confused. "Ryo?" Sophie asked, confused. She came over to him, looking very concerned.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You should look at this, Sophie." He explained. When she looked up with me, she was equally as amazed as Ryo was. She probably had never seen the night like this before.

"This is wonderful. I had never seen something like this." Sophie said, and she sat down next to me. He was surprised at first, but smiled to know that she was there.

"I hadn't seen this before either. Isn't it just amazing?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, it is. I don't know why I didn't get the chance to see this before." Sophie responded.

"When I was first considering what I wanted to do, I didn't think I would ever see this again. But now that when I came here, I've been given a second chance at life, I guess that I was wrong." He explained.

"Ryo, you won't have to think of something like that now. You should be able to enjoy the world as it is and not have to worry about anything that had happened to you before." Sophie said.

Ryo smiled, hearing this. She was right; he shouldn't worry about what had happened to me before. Ryo could finally enjoy life now and be able to live how I had always wanted to.

Just then, Sophie noticed one particular star in the sky. It was a bright combination of both white and yellow, and it seemed to confuse her to see something like this.

"Ryo, what's that over there?" She asked. He looked up with her to see what she meant, and he smiled because Ryo could tell what it was. It was the first star of the night, and it was very special too.

"When I was growing up, I was told that that's the star of the "Original One", the creator of this universe, Arceus." Ryo explained. The grown Ninetails was surprised upon hearing this. He guessed that she wasn't as familiar with this idea as he was.

"Is that true?" she asked in surprise. "Yes, and ever since I was little, I always believe that Arceus, the god of all Pokemon, is watching over us from there. And I never lost hope in the fact that He would have helped me, and by giving me another chance to live again, I knew that it was the truth." He said.

Sophie was fascinated, hearing this. He could tell that she was interested, after she heard what I had to say.

"I'm going to head back inside now. You can come in when you're ready." Sophie said.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Ryo responded.

With this, Sophie headed back inside leaving me by myself. Looking up at the stars, he couldn't help but realize that this was where I was supposed to be. Because he had been given a chance to live, that he could never have been more grateful for what took place on that day.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"And then you were like "BAM, POW, BLAM, BOSH! Then, BAM, KAPOW, BOM! And he was like ugggghhh so you were like BAM!" Chopper stopped for breath. "It was just so cool!"

Ryo leaned farther back into the tall, wild grass. Chopper had found him after "few hours" of searching to compliment the little Riolu on his work that morning. "Yeah, and then Kirlia was like Ohhh, he's so strong and muscular!" Ryo sat up defensively.

"She didn't say that!" He exclaimed.

Chopper harrumphed. "Well, she didn't say that, but we all know what she's thinking."

Ryo narrowed his eyes. "And just what might that be?"

The Totodile laughed, and then prepared an extra-sarcastic face. "Ohhh, Ryo, you're so perfect! I just love you! Have my children! Love me forever and ever!"

Ryo collapsed back into the grass, staring up at the blue sky. "It's not like that. I'm not even sure if she likes me."

Chopper's eyes widened. "Not sure if she likes you?! Man, every decent guy her age has already asked her out, and she's turned them all down! Even ME! And Blaze! She turned us down, bro! And you're the only one left, and she must like someone! Have you seen the way she looks at you when your back is turned?"

Ryo then slapped the little crocodile Pokemon on the back of the head. "Of course I don't see that, you moron! My back has to be turned if she looks at me when my. Back. Is. Turned!" He thought for a moment. "Actually... she turned you and Blaze down? Wow that might give me a chance…"

Then Chopper laughed even harder. "OF COURSE YOU HAVE A CHANCE! Dude, she's, like, totally in love with you. Being that she's the only real decent-looking girl here, I would consider myself lucky if I were you. Man, what I would give to get her…"

Ryo slowly got up. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I'm should head back to forest. My Master wants me up on the mountain, and I'd better get going."

Chopper got up, too. "Master? Grr that Logan guy again? Man that sucks. Well, I'm going to mess around the other in the village for a while. See you when you get back!"

Ryo thanked him and left. Over the winds, he could hear Chopper's voice. "Oh, Riolu, my dear, when will you accept me? Ohhh hoo…" Ryo smiled and shook his head. Chopper was the best.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>Next Time...<p>

**(Music Theme - Jikai Yokoku - Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

**Ryo:** Man, with all the training I have with Master Logan, I know I can become stronger eventually. But then, I noticed Silvia was here on the Mountain too when I was knocked out when I was about exited the Mount Koga, which was the other side of the Mount Paeonia. We talked and talked and then watch nightfall come and observed all the stars in the sky and spotted a Shooting Star from the sky and made our wishes come true. From that day, She and I become as "close" as we know.

**Next Time: The Path Between Friendship and Love**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: Basically, some of the storylines are basically about Ryo, knowing the answers of his life and with the help his friends, including his caretaker and his master, he can overcome anything. But don't worry, I'm sure the story might make sense.**


End file.
